Egyptian Soldiers
The Egyptian Soldiers, not confused with the inhabitants of Egypt, are the soldiers serving under the pharaoh's rule, depending of the ruler they serve to. They are the secondary villains in the DreamWorks animated film, The Prince of Egypt, and secondary players in the villains wars. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre War: Enslaved to Mumm-Ra Prior to the events of the first war, Mumm-Ra and his generals, Grune and Slithe, enslaved the Egyptians and depose Pharaoh Seti I, the currenr ruler of Egypt. With Grune and the Egyptian Soldiers oversee the hard work of the Egyptian People, Egypt is falling apart from the priest's demands. Soon enough, Mumm-Ra offers Seti and his family to worship to the Ancient Spirits of Evil, to whom he serves, as he believes that the people's existence is pointless, without worshiping to the Ancient Spirits. Seti, however, refuses to listen to the priest's offer, leaving Mumm-Ra to imprison Seti and Tuya into the dungeons of Egypt. Assistance from a Feline Goddess Believing him as the only savior of their king, some Egyptian Soldiers protect the young teen, Rameses, and guide him into Mirage's hiddeout, hoping that the goddess would help them, restoring their kingdom to their previous state. Mirage, however, has no interest in helping the mortals, until Rameses points out that Mumm-Ra worship the Ancient Spirits of Evil, demons once banished by the Oberati, and since Mirage is one of the Oberati, she decides to help the young pharaoh, if that was the case. Freedom Later, Mirage, Rameses and Hotep and Huy interrrupt one of Mumm-Ra's rituals, as they begin to take out Mumm-Ra's lizardmen army, before they could deal with Mumm-Ra personally. Mirage then takes on Mumm-Ra, after the priest transforms into Mumm-Ra, the Everliving. However, Mumm-Ra's powers are no match against Mirage agility, as she uses her powers, to revert Mumm-Ra into his normal form. Defeated, Mumm-Ra seals himself in a tomb, where he would slumber for the time being, while his remain army escapes from Egypt, before they would meet their end by Mirage's wraith. With his enemies gone, Rameses frees his parents from the dungeons and liberates the Egyptian race from Mumm-Ra's tyrannical rule. Blank Points At some time, before the events of the first war, Pharaoh Seti and Queen Tuya perish, leaving the throne of Egypt to the next heir, Rameses. Rameses would rule peacefully Egypt, before the land would be terrorised by other villains. A Pharaoh's Loss and A New Leader During the events of the first war, the Horned King uses the powers of the Black Cauldron to plunge Egypt with dark plagues. He then teleports to Egypt, demanding to Rameses to surrender his kingdom to him, before he would cause another catastrophe. Rameses, however, refuses to give up his kingdom to a lich king, like the Horned King, and orders him to get rid of his sight. Rameses then gathers his Egyptian army to strike upon the Horned King's citabel. Upon arriving, Rameses orders the Egyptian Soldiers to attack the Horned King at once. The Horned King, however, has an ace upon his sleeves, as he uses the Black Cauldron's powers to create a pillar of fire, blocking the Egyptian coming any further. When the pillar of fire magically disappears, Rameses orders his soldiers to attack the castle, eventually reaching a gorge outside of the castle. The Horned King, however, uses once again the powers of the Black Cauldron to create a flood, sweeping away the Egyptian Army and Rameses. With the death of the pharaoh, the Horned King usurps Egypt and uses the Cauldron Born to march in the streets of Egypt, terrorising it's citizens, much to the pleasure of the Horned King and his partner, Maleficent. Meanwhile, Rameses' dead soul is found by Eris in the realm of Tartarus, keeping him in her wing. The Perfomance of Hotep and Huy Later, two Egyptian Soldiers inform the arrival of Pain and Panic at their new mistress, Maleficent. The two creatures, sent by Hexxus, offer Maleficent to join his faction. Maleficent agrees, only if they would take down the High Priests, Hotep and Huy. Eventually, Hotep and Huy defeat the two monsters, with a spectacular show of tricks and illusions. Rebuilting the Egyptian Army As the war expands, Rameses persuades Eris to resurrect his fallen Egyptian army. Eris agree and brings forth his army from the dead. When Hades, Eris' partner, casts Eris out of the Underworld, she takes Rameses and his army at the Evil Queen's castle, currently occupied by Ruber and his forces. With enough power and allies, Ruber starts his campaign, by taking out the person who killed Rameses, the Horned King. At their arrival at the Horned King's citabel, Rameses guides the Egyptian Soldiers to the frontal lines, defeating many barbarians of the Horned King. However, they are no match against the Cauldron Born's undead soldiers, who force them to retreat from the battle. Fortunately for them, Rasputin saves the day, as he turns the Black Cauldron, against the Horned King, killing the lich king in the process, scoring the first victory for Ruber's forces. The Battle of Egypt In the final events of the war, Rameses takes Rothbart, one of Ruber's allies, to Egypt to take back the land from Maleficent. However, at their arrival in Egypt, Maleficent blocks their path, with a pillar of fire, only for Rothbart to deflect her magic, allowing Rameses to move through. Before they would reach the gates, a coachman, sent by Lady Tremaine, charges right to Rameses' chariot. The result was a huge crash between the two mobile cars, dropping the owners from the chariots. When Rothbart defeats most of Maleficent's army, Rameses orders his soldiers to kill the remain goons of Maleficent, though Maleficent and her goons retreat back to the Forbidden Mountains. Victory and Celebration With his enemies destroyed, Rameses reclaims the throne of Egypt, as the former pharaoh rallies his duties, starting by banishing Hotep and Huy from Egypt, as they work with their enemies. Elsewere, Lady Tremaine and Drizella, two defeated allies of Maleficent, find themselves as scullery maids to their new master, Kent Mansley. Meanwhile, Ruber has officialy win the war and declares himself King of the World, while the Egyptian People and the remain forces of Ruber celebrate for his victory. A new era then approaches, as the Ruberian Age begins. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Vengeance from a Daughter Rameses' rule is soon threatened, when Anastasia arrives in his palace with her mother's wand in her hands. Anastasia then demands to Rameses her family freedom. When Rameses doupt her abilities, Anastasia uses the powers of the wand, to lay waste on the resources of Egypt, creating grasshoppers and frogs, and to plague the Egyptian people with mosquitos. Pleased by Anastasia's powers, Rameses let her family go, despite Kent Mansley's protests. Witnessing Ruber's Death Later, two Egyptian Soldiers are depicted, when Ruber celebrates his rule over a year as a king, though Ruber is soon assasignated by the genie, Jafar. This is the last depiction of the Egyptian Soldiers, featured in this part of the war Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Calling Back Exiled Priests With the beginning of the third war, two Egyptian Soldiers are featured, when Rameses calls his exiled priests, Hotep and Huy to rejoin his empire, stating that all of their crimes would be forgotten to him, while at the same time hiring the Kralahome, as his new advisor. A Losing Fight Later, Rameses brings several Egyptian Soldiers to Lady Tremaine's palace, for the reason to kill the Evil Queen, the person who killed his son in the previous war. Despite their efforts, Rameses and his soldiers are forced to escape, after Lady Tremaine and her forces overpower them. Non-Disney Villains Tournament A Spectacular Show At the very start of the war, the Egyptian Soldiers capture Zigzag and bring him before Rameses. The sorcerer states his reasons to the pharaoh, as he offers Rameses to ally with the empire of the One-Eyes. Wanting to see the potential of the wizard, Rameses summons Hotep and Huy, for the reason to put Zigzag into a test by challenging them. After a brief fight of illusions and tricks, Zizgag loses the match and Rameses banishes him from Egypt. The Invasion Much more later, the Ice Nation's lieutenants, Ruber, Richard, Tzekel-Kan and Hama, strike upon Egypt, since Rameses ally with the Fire Nation. At first, Rameses sends his soldiers after the giant stone-jaguar of Tzekel-Kan, only for the beast to take them out in one fell swoop attack. The situation gets worse, when Richard unleashes his powers, by creating a cyclone pillar of fire, that blocks Rameses and some troops of his army. When some Egyptian soldiers approach closely to Richard, the warlock responds by slaughtering a soldier with his spear, horrifying the others. Eventually, Rameses and the Egyptian army reach a dry gorge, after Hama uses her waterbeding powers to divide the waters of it. The Egyptian Army is helpless, as Hama closes the waters of the gorge, drowing many troops of Rameses. As for Rameses, he manages to make it to the shore, despite his major loss. Major Loss Devastated from his loss, Rameses returns to his palace, only to find Tzekel-Kan, the only captured enemy of Hotep and Huy, brought before him. Wanting to finish his loose ends, Rameses orders his soldiers to mummify alive the shaman priest, despite his protests to keep him alive. Rameses, however, has to deal with Eris' wraith, a goddess once in love with the pharaoh. With Set gone, Eris devasts Egypt with many plagues, leaving Rameses to console himself from the One-Ring, the item he was addicted to power, no longer serving as the once mighty pharaoh. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War When Rameses refuses to surrender his kingdom to the Atlanteans, he leads his troops in an all assault against the Atlantean fleet, eventually confronting them on the opposite side of the river Nile. The Ocean Master, the leader of the Atlantean division, uses his channeling mystic powers to seperate the waters of the river, into two directions, creating an opening. Both of the armies advance to encounter their foes. However, just as the Egyptian soldiers get in closely to the Atlantean crew, the Ocean Master reveals his trump card, as he uses his mystic powers, to undo his previous action, sealing the waters of the river Nile, and sweeping away most of the Egyptian soldiers. The Atlantean soldiers, beneath the waters, then slaughter the drowning Egyptians, a horrified action seen in the surface by the Egyptian survivors. Heroes Vs Villains War Imprisoning a Hero During the events of the war, Rameses joins forces with the wicked judge, Frollo. When Frollo and Rameses attend the Festival of Fools, the pharaoh observes Quasimodo, a good hunchback under the services of the evil judge, Frollo. Seeing that he breaks his freedom over his master, he demands his arrest by his Egyptian troop. The Egyptian Soldiers then tight the huncback with many ropes and bring him before Frollo, as the judge imprisons him in the Palace of Justice. However, in the later events, Quasimodo and some other captured heroes, manage to escape from the Palace of Justice, with the help of their friends, despite Frollo and Rameses' orders to seize them alive. Attacking the Heroes Later, Rameses suffers a great loss, as his son perishes, at the hands of an unknown villain, and frames Moses for his murder. Seeing this chance, Frollo insists to Rameses to attack the heroes in full force. Rameses agrees and sets his Egyptian army to find the whereabouts of the heroes, eventually catching them in a sea. While distracted from Clopin's illusions, as the hero creates a cyclone pillar of fire, to block the villains, coming through, Moses opens the waters of the sea, allowing the heroes to escape to the other shore. Seeing the heroes escape, Rameses orders his army to kill any hero they would encounter. Defeat However, the Egyptian Soldiers meet their fate. When the heroes manage to make it to the other shore, Moses closes the waters of the sea, causing the waters to drown the entire Egyptian army and also the Lizardmen army, although the waters wash up Rameses to the other shore of the sea. Even if they were enough living Egyptian Soldiers, they would no longer serve Rameses, as the pharaoh dies in the later events, after a brute match with Tyler, the real murder of his son. Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War The Egyptian Soldiers appear briefly in this war. When Tack interfers in the affairs of Rameses, the pharaoh orders his Egyptian Soldiers his arrest. The troops succeed in capturing Tack and imprison him in the dungeons of Mok, Rameses' ally. Due to the fact that the tournament stopped it's continuity, the fates of Rameses and the Egyptian Rebels remain unknown. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Ramese Alliance Category:Minion Category:Hopper's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Team Secrets Legends Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Ancient Egypt Before the Fall Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Category:Yzma's and Tzekel Kan's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Ramese's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)